Wishfull Dreams
by littleone0820
Summary: This is a story of a girl who has a hard life since the beggning. she goes through everything a young girl shouldnt and learns to grow up very fast. Will she make it in the real world by her self?


**Introduction**

Hi, I'm Annie and this is my life. It all started on August 20th, 1990. We lived in a palace, me my Mom and my Dad. I guess you could say we were kind of like royalty. She was a queen, my Dad was a king, and I was the princess… I WISH!! Let's get real. We lived in the ghetto part of the Bronx, in an apartment with a crack house right above us. So almost every night we would hear the police sirens going off and gun shootings. Like any other kid I had chores on the weekends and like any other kid I went to school on the weekdays. It wasn't a bad school; then again it wasn't really a good school. We had school shootings, drug dealers, girls getting pregnant right and left, and the occasional stabbing, and mind you I was only in middle school. Also like any other kid, I had friends. I was kind of the bad girl in our school, so it was either, be my friend or be my enemy. Although I was a bad girl in school I mostly got good grades. The teachers loved me. I wish I could say the same thing about the principle. I went to his office almost every damn day. Half of the time it wasn't even my fault.

I really didn't have a great life outside of school. My mom had me when she was only a teenager and before she could tell my Dad she was pregnant, he went to jail. When I was 8 years old he finally got out and on that same day he got shot and died. My mom has been single ever since. Like I said before, I live in an apartment. I didn't have any friends there because it was mostly all grown ups. The kids that were there had to get taken away by social services because they were getting "mistreated" by there parents. At least half of the apartment was filled with drunks, or druggies.

**Chapter 1**

_I was sitting in my palace waiting for my knight in shining armor. I looked out my window and there he was. I ran down the stairs as fast I could. We met and it felt like a dream!!_ Ring! Ring! I woke up out of my bed and answered the phone. I guess it was just a dream.

"Yo get up your gunna miss it!!" it was my friend Ashley. She was real ghetto. "Miss what?" I asked. "Yo there is gunna be a fight in about 2 seconds between Jamal and Brandon." I could hear all the yelling in the back round. "Ight. I'll be there in a sec." I hung up. I really wanted to go back to sleep and spend some more time with my knight, but I knew if I missed it Ashley would kill me. I guess I should go to see my boyfriend get in a fight any way. Yeah, Brandon's my boyfriend. He gets into trouble a lot. That's kind of why I like him. I put on the first outfit I get my hands on and ran out the door.

When I got there the fight had already started and ended in about 2 minutes. Of course Brandon had won. I ran over to Brandon to kiss him and before I got there the police had come to break everything up, but as you know it was way too late. It was very dramatic. They brought the ambulance and everything. The police took Brandon in their car. I wasn't worried. He always finds a way to get out of jail one way or another.

When I got to school I was about 2 hours late, which is pretty early for me and Ashley. We got to our science class and we looked at the clock and there was only 54 minutes until the class ended. So we thought "what's the point?' and we left. We were about to hop in Ashley's car when the principal started to yell. "Hold it right there!!" we tried to jump in the car and drive away as fast as we could but it wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm and said "What the hell do you think you guys are doing!? You should be in school. Do your parents know that you guys are cutting?" we didn't say a word. "Well?? Do they?!" I didn't want to get in any more trouble and I didn't think that Ashley did either. "No sir. They don't" I said in my most innocent voice. "Well, I think they should know. So how about we go back inside the school and call them. What do you think?" we got out of the car and followed the principal inside of the school and went inside his office. Like always, there was a bunch of people in his office waiting to get a phone call home so when they get to their apartment they'll get beaten. We walked to the phone and he called Ashley's dad first. Her mom left her and her dad for some old rich guy from Los Vegas. I knew already what her dad would do. Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if Ashley wasn't in school tomorrow. He wasn't home and he didn't pick up his cell phone. So the principal left a massage. It was my turn. He called my mom. My heart jumped when a woman picked up the phone and said "Hello?" My principal replied "Yes. Hello Mrs. Collica. This is Mr. Hunts, Annie's principal." "Oh no! What did she do this time?"

"Well I caught her coming to school about 2 hours late and then I caught her leaving school and going into her friend's car." "Which friend?" "Ashley Bernard." "Oh. I should have guessed. That girl has caused nothing but trouble since Annie has started hanging out with her. What do you think I should do about this? I don't hit her and I don't want to, but I try punishing her and yelling at her and taking away all of her stuff. I just don't think that is working anymore." "How about we finish this conversation in private. Your daughter is hanging on to my every word." "Ok thank you for calling Mr. Hunt's. Bye!" "Bye Mrs. Collica." After Mr. Hunts hung up the phone I gave him this long painful look. He knew what I was saying to him on the inside. "Why the hell would you do something like that? Unlike you I have a life and now that you told my mom my life is going to be over." He cleared his throat pointed to our class and said "Move it." At that point me and Ashley just wanted to slap him. And on top of all that he is practically going on a date with my mom. I don't think I have anything to worry about though. He is old and crusty and my mom is young and beautiful. It would never work….I think.

Unfortunately I had to go to all of my classes. I thought that I would die right on the spot. 15 billion hours later the bell had rung and it was time to go home. When that bell rung I thought of what was gunna go down at home and I had wished that class had been a little longer. Instead of riding the bus home I walked. I was gunna drag the time I had left as long as I could. I came up to my door. I took out my keys put them in the doorknob and the door opens. I walked slowly in my mom's room where I thought she would be. I creep up to her door. Then BAM!! A sight I didn't really didn't need to see. My mom's is making out with my principal. Oh shit!! This is definitely not my day.

**Chapter 2**

"Mom!!" I scream in my loudest voice. "Oh my god." My mom quickly gets up from off her bed and Mr. Hunts got off the bed and bright red in the face he ran out the door without even saying a simple goodbye. "How could you do this to me? I hate you. Get out of my life!!" I ran into my room slammed the door shut and then locked it. I couldn't believe what I just saw. My mom kept knocking on my door saying "Annie, open the door. We need to talk." I just ignored her. She was the last person I needed or wanted to talk to right now. I was trying to think about how I am going to explain this at school. I jump off my bed and did the unthinkable. I picked up the phone, called Ashley and told her to meet me at the corner with all of her things. I packed all my stuff into two suitcases. I was going to run away.

I threw all of my stuff out the window and then jumped out myself. I then realized that I was really lucky to live on the first floor. I ran to the corner waited five minutes and then Ashley came. She had all these bruises on her arms and legs. I wanted to ask her what happened, but I already knew. She saw me looking at her bruises and said "Don't even ask. Let's just say that I'm glad that we are running away and not seeing my so called "dad" anymore." She started to cry. I gave her a hug for support. I felt bad for her. As we walked to the bus stop I told her everything that happened. When we were done talking about our miserable lives for some strange reason we smiled at each other. I think it was because we knew it was going to be ok because out of everything that was going on we knew that we still had each other's backs. The bus finally came. We would have taken Ashley's car, but she said her dad took it away for good. We looked at each other to make sure that we still wanted to do this. We kind of had no choice.

We got on the bus. I felt lost. Didn't know where I was going, didn't know where I would end up. My leg kept going numb because Ashley fell asleep on it. I kept thinking about how Brandon was doing and if he was still in jail. I tried to call him on his cell. He picked up. "Hello?" "Hi Brandon. It's Annie." " Yo what's up baby? Did you see my fight? It was off da hook. I was missin you when I was doin time." "Yeah I saw the fight. I missed you too." "Baby, what's wrong? Everything ight? You want me to beat someone up?" I laugh. "Na. I'm good. My mom and Mr. Hunts were second basing. So I couldn't take it no more and me and Ashley are on a bus to no where." "Oh man. That's messed up. You want me to pick you guys up or something?" "Yea. That'll be good. I'm getting hungry and cold." "Ight. I be ova there in a while. Bye baby." "Later."

I shake Ashley to tell her we got a place to stay. "Yo Ashley. Wake up. We goin to stay with Brandon for the night. That cool?" "Yea. That's straight." She fell back asleep. We got to the bus stop and waited for Brandon to pick us up. When he got there Ashley got in the back seat and fell asleep. I got in the front with Brandon. We wanted to go out for something to eat. Ashley said she was too tired so we dropped her off at Brandon's place. Me and Brandon got a bite to eat. I thought we were going home after that. Instead he parked in an empty parking space pulled our seats back and started talking to me. I know what he wanted to do. I kissed him so he would shut up. We pulled our seats back and started making out. Before I knew it I was just in my bra and under where. He said "I love your body. I want more." "You don't need to ask." I got on top of him and before I knew it we were having sex. This wasn't my first time doin this with him so he knew all of the right moves on me. After our romantic evening we went back to his place. We came in the door and Ashley was deep asleep on the couch. He didn't have a guest bed or anything so I slept in his bed with him. We kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. That was the end of my first day as a free gir- women.

_I looked at him and he looked at me from my balcony. We started to each others eyes deeply. It was almost as if he were talking to me through his eyes. _I woke up the next morning and Brandon wasn't there. He's probably at work. He always works on Saturdays. He has to pay the rent some how. I went in the kitchen and Ashley was eating breakfast. I sat down with her. We both looked into each others eyes wondering what we were going to next. All of a sudden all of these questions entered my head. _How are we going to get to school? How is Brandon going to support us? What am I going to do for the rest of my life? What's for breakfast? _Ashley looked at my troubled face and said "Don't worry. We will find a way to get by." That wasn't completely reassuring, but at least I felt a little better. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and ran out the door. Not knowing where I was going. Just walking around to get all my thoughts straight and to calm my self down.

As I was walking I was thinking about me and Brandon's romantic night and then it hit me. He wasn't wearing a condom. I got dizzy for a second. I had to sit down. I wasn't worried about getting an STD, but what I was worried about was getting pregnant. I ran back to Brandon's house as fast as I could. Realizing it wasn't locked I barged in the door and screamed for Ashley to come to the door. "Oh my god! Annie! Why are you screaming? I was right in the kitchen! What's going on?" I didn't have time to explain. "Hurry up and get your car keys! Drive to the hospital! Call the ambulance! Call Brandon! Bring a bagel on the way!" with out any hesitation she got her car keys and hopped in her car. She drove to the hospital at top speed. It was amazing that we didn't get a speeding ticket.

We finally got to the hospital and went to get an appointment with one of the doctors. When we were waiting Brandon came rushing in looking like a lunatic. He came up to me and Ashley and gave me a back hug. He kept asking all of these like "what happened? Are you ok? Are you going to live? Are you going to die?" I tried to calm him down. I brought him in the back room and I refreshed his memory on what happened the night before. He backed away and sat on the bench with a horrified face on. I sat down with him and put my head on his shoulder. I just sat their quiet for a while. A doctor came in and found us. It was ready for my appointment. It was time to see if I was really pregnant. Before I left I told him that no matter what I would always love him. He gave me a long kiss and said "me too. And if I have to I will work 2 or maybe even 3 jobs to make this baby happy and healthy. Ok?" "Ok" I said. I went in the room with the doctor to take the test. I was in there for about an hour. I came out and I started to cry. Brandon came over to hug me. Ashley did to, but she was still confused because I didn't tell her anything. I said very quietly lets go back home.

It was a very quiet trip to Brandon's house. I went to Brandon's bedroom and brought Ashley along with me. "What's going on Annie? Did something happen last night that I don't know about?" " Well, last night when you went back to the house and fell asleep me and Brandon drove to the edge of the cliff and…… well, you know!" "Oooook. Then why did you have to go to the hospital?" Knowing that she had figured out her own question she sat on the bed and looked like she had just seen a ghost. "You ok?" I asked "I don't know" She looked at me in disappointment. I was really expecting more like, I don't know…..maybe a hug? At first I felt bad for myself but then I got all mad. Maybe it was just because I was pregnant. Wow it feels weird to say that . I went downstairs and followed Ashley. "Ashley?" I said in a loud voice. "Ashley! What the hell is your problem?! I tell you somthin that serious about my life and you just ignored it like nothing was happening. I can't believe you!" then unexpectedly she started screaming back at me. "You think I don't care?! Is that it?! Well, let me tell you somthin, I do care!! You just shouldn't be like this right now. What?! Your small brain couldn't come up with the fact that he wasn't wearing any protection?!" I looked at her in astonishment not knowing what to say. "Why don't you stop giving me a lecture and start being a real friend or better yet why don't you stay out of me and Brandon's life altogether?" What she said next I just couldn't explain in words. "You're a dirty, ugly, low self-esteemed, skinny ass hoe and that's all you will ever be. Fine! Have the baby! I couldn't care less. It's just gonna die by the time its 2! I know you can't take care of it and you sure know damn well you can't take care of it. So just drop the _I have it all under control_ act…… because your not fooling anyone." Then she ran downstairs and walked out the door and slammed it shut. I had just lost my best friend and I didn't understand why.

**Chapter 3**

As she stepped out of the door I wanted to cry, I really did, but I didn't have any tears left in me. I went downstairs and was waiting for Brandon to come rushing up to me saying something like "Baby what happened?" but nothing. I looked for him and called for him all over the house. I even went outside. He wasn't anywhere to be found. So I tried calling him on his cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. I stared to get very worried. So I thought that Ashley would know where he went off to. I called her and I heard someone pick up the phone. Then I heard a familiar voice whispering "What are you doing? Hang up" then the phone clicked off. The voice I heard, I'm afraid to say was Brandon's. Again, I wanted to cry but I didn't have any tears left in me. I kind of had an idea of what they were doing. I wanted to find them. They thought they could sneak past me? How could Brandon do this to me the same day we found out that we were having a baby together?

I was sitting wondering what to do wondering why my mom doesn't even try to look for me. Right then, my other friend Jasmine called.

"Hello?" "Hi. Is this Annie?" "Yea" "Hey. It's Jasmine. Are you and Brandon still together?" "I don't know yet. Why?" "Because I just saw him and Ashley hangin together in a car at da top of "da hill"" "Wow. Thanks. Ill see you later." "K bye" "bye"

Wow I cant believe that, that actually happened. It was like I was in a book or something……… ANYWAY!! I didn't have a car. So I had to walk all the way over there. It was ok though. I figured I better exercise now before I get all fat from this baby. I go there and what do you know?! Ashley's car with not 1 but 2 people inside it and let me tell you the car was rockin. I didn't even bother to go over there. I didn't have the patience to deal with them. Ashley is calling me a hoe and everything and look at her! She's having sex with her best-… excuse me, EX best friend's boyfriend. If you ask me SHE'S the real hoe. So I walked around the block to try and think of what my next move would be. I was looking down at the ground because that's what I usually do when I think and suddenly I bump into something hard. I fall on the hard sidewalk. I look to see what asshole knocked me down, but as soon as I look up I see the cutest guy I have ever saw in my life. He gets up and for a second we just stare at each other. "Hey. Sorry for that. My fault. I should of watched where I was going." "It's ok. It was all my fault." I said. Then he started to check me out. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." The truth was that my arm was killing me. "You look you had a bad day. I don't mean to be too forward, but can I take you to the diner across the block?" "Yes. That would be nice." I know it sounds weird, but that was like the best walk of my life. "Oh and by the way my name is Chris." sigh Chris..

We go to a restaurant with a nice dinner for 2. We sit down at a booth and start to chat. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he was wondering what happened. So I just started to tell him my whole story. "Wow that's jacked up! What you gonna do now?" "I have no idea. I lost my boyfriend and my best friend in the same day!!" He looked at me and felt my pain. Then he said "You know I really li-" Then out of no where Brandon comes storming in the room probley drunk off his ass yellin at everybody he see's. Then he started yellin at me. I could smell the licker on his breath. "What the hell is this?! I leave to get some dipers and look at cribs for the baby and then I find you with this nigga. How you try and play me like that bitch? What you think this is? The hump and dump? Get this fool out of here now before I beat the crap out of your pregnant ass." Then not knowing what to say I got up and slapped him. Then he turned bipolar on me and was like "you know I care about you baby. Why would you do this to me? I care about you!!" Then I was like "OH!! OH!! You care about me right? Thats why you went and fucked that nasty ass hoe and then you have the nerve to come up to me in public and yell at me in my face when im on a date with someone other then a gigolo? OH hell no mother fucker I don't roll that way." Surprisingly Brandon got up and left the restaurant. Then Chris said "I don't think you are safe in that house with that thing…. Maybe you should go back home or something." Then I said "ok I will… but I have to get all my stuff from his house first. I'll call you when I get there and then call you when I leave so you know I'm ok. Give me your number." "ok, it's 555-9805. I'll wait for your call." We hugged and then I left.

I walked to Brandon's house and saw all the lights turned off so I thought that he had gone some where. Probley with Ashley. I stood in the front calling Chris to let him know I was by the house. So I get out my spare key and walk inside. I try to turn on the light switch and suddenly BAM!! Someone grabs my arm and then throws me against the wall. " Guess who??" I got so scared I wanted to pee in my pants right on the spot. " why are you doing this Brandon? I thought you loved me! And your drunk. You should stop now before I call the police!" "Shut the hell up you dirty ass hoe. I don't give a damn about you. I just wanted you so I could get some, but you know what? You weren't that good anyway! Ashley was the one that actually got the job done!" I try to move around to get loose so I can run to the door. " you tryin to run away bitch. Get your pregnant ass back here." He pulled a gun from his pocket. " I swear to god I will shoot you!! If I cant have you then no body can!" "But you don't want me remember?" I said hysterically crying. "you want Ashley. Take the bitch and just leave me alone." He grabbed me and brought me upstairs. He put me on the bed and I thought for sure he was goin to rape me. He got on top of me and started to punch me in the face. I felt the blood going down my face like a waterfall. I kept kickin and screaming for him to get off of me and cried out for help. I noticed after a while that it was not working. So I started to fight back. He just got stronger and started to threaten me with his gun. I kept wanting to wake up from this bad dream. I didn't know what I was gonna do. This all came on so fast and before I knew it I blacked out…..

_I ran down to see him. Me and my knight in shining armor kissed for the very first time. It felt just right. He carried me to his horse, I felt so safe in his arms. Out of no where this ugly troll I was once good friends with came and attacked me…_ I woke up in a hospital confused, not knowing what had happened. The doctor said that a nice young boy named chris went looking for me after a couple hours. "This young boy found you in a house on a bed covered with blood. If he didn't come looking for you, you would of probley died. He is outside the room. Would you like me to send him in?" "yes please. Oh and doctor please don't call my parents. They kind of don't know what I have been doing for the past couple of days." "Im sorry Ms. Collica, but I might have to. Im going to send chis in and you don't have to worry about that man that hurt you. They found him and put him in jail." " wait! Is my baby going to be ok?" "Oh yes that reminds me. We took some tests and it turns out the baby is going to be fine!" "oh my god that's such a relief" "im glad that the baby is ok. Im going to ssend in Chris now" "sigh ok." "hi annie how you feelin?" "fine I guess… I just feel so many things right now I don't know what to do with myself…" "what you mean? Like you don't know where to go now or something?" " I'm scared of what is going to happen to me when I go "home", im nervous because I don't know where Brandon is or what he plans to do next, im sad because throughout this whole thing I've lost my best friend, my boyfriend, and my mom." "wow… anything else?" "yea… I think I'm in love…" He put his head down and started to fake cry. "sob who is he… I thought there was chemistry between us…" we both laughed and he came and sat on my hospital bed.

_The ugly troll wrapped his scrawny arms around me and started to drag me under his bridge. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I fainted. I opened my eyes a little bit, but it was blurry. I saw a silver blur coming at the troll with a sword then all of the sudden…_ "Annie. Annie! Annie wake up!" I awoke in Chris's arms. We must of fallen asleep together last night. "Annie the doctor said we can leave. He said your going to be ok as long as you take those pills, but we have to hurry because he said he was going to call your mom to pick you up." I didn't say anything. I know I was supposed to be happy, but what was I happy about? I have to leave this hospital. That means leaving the food, the bed, the cable, and the roof above my head. I gave a fake smile to Chris and got up. We walked out of the hospital and Chris turned to me. "You could stay at my place if you want. I have an extra bed." I was surprised because most of the guys I go out with usally want to sleep with me the first night. It was kind of nice to be with a gentleman for a change. "that sounds really nice Chris. Thanks for all the things that your doing for me." "hey, no problem. Im glad to help. Now give me the key to Brandon's house so I can get your stuff. Is he there?" "No, the doctor told me that the cops found him and locked him up." "That's a relief. If I saw him I would probley kill is ass because of what he did to you." Even though I had just met Brandon a day ago I feel safe with him and feel like I have known him forever, like I had seen him somewhere before…

**Chapter 4 **

Me and chris got in his car. I got to admit, It was NICE! Chris drove to a parking space right in front of the apartment. "I'll be right back." I nod. He steps out of the car and walks through the door. I'm so tired of all this drama that I don't even wanna think about what im going to do next. He comes out of the apartment with my bags. He puts it into the trunk and hops back in the car. "come on. I'll bring you back to my house and we can just chill and relax." " sounds nice." There was a moment of silence. We just stared at each other. I could not belive that I met this guy. He is doing all this for me and I cant even think on how I am going to repay him. More silence… He smiles and he starts the car. I turn my head to the window and for the first time in a long time, I smiled.

We get out of the car and walk into this nice apartment. Much better then Brandon's. he walked me to the guest room so I can put my stuff away. "come to the living room when you all settled in" I nod my head. I put my things in the draws and the closet. I lay down on the bed and everything just to relax and be by myself. I get up take in a deep breath and go to the living room. He has two sodas and popcorn. "pick a movie. Any movie you want! I'll even watch a chick flick for you." I smile. I point to a movie about a couple that gets separated because the guy has to go to war. Eh. It was the best out of the bunch. I sit down next to him and snuggle up into him. He puts a blanket on me and presses "play" on the remote.

In the middle of the movie I look up at him and everything feels right. Like the world just disappeared. He feels me looking at him and looks back at me. He leans forward and so do I. He puts his lips on mine and we stay there. It feels just right. Then it got more serious. We kiss more passionately. He gets on top of me. "Chris.. I.." He keeps kissing me. I want to say something, but I cant. He starts feeling up my chest unbuttoning my shirt. Then I finally said something. I didn't want anything to go to fast. I don't want to get hurt again. "Chris wait. Its going a little to fast for me. Im sorry. I just don't want to get hurt again." He tries to talk. Every other word he gasps for air. "yea, ok. I understand. I respect that." I could see the dissipontment in his eyes, but I needed to wait. And plus I couldn't do anything with him because of the baby. The thought of the baby made me think of Ashley. I wonder where she is. Maybe she was right. Maybe im not ready for a baby. I do have a lot of things going on in my life right now and who am I kidding? I cant feed this baby and give it all the things it needs to grow healthy and strong. No, no. the best thing for the baby would be if I got rid of it. I know it sounds weird, but why would I want to bring an innocent life and cause it all this pain and suffering. I don't know what to think now, but an abortion isn't the farthest thing from my mind.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night Chris. I'll see you in the morning and we can straighten everything out" "ok. Night." He blows me a kiss. He's so sweet. I get into bed, pray, and then fall straight asleep.

_The ugly troll surprisingly let me go. I laid in my protectors arms and we kissed passionately. He took me on his horse and we rode until I could not see the horrible castle anymore. We stopped and came to a… _

**BOOM! CRASH! **I awoke to a thunder storm. Nobody, but me and my mom knew this, but I was afraid of a number of things and thunder storms was one of them. Uslaully when I am sleeping in my own bed at home, I would get up and go slep with my mother. I admit I miss her, but shes the least of my problems. So I decide to go into Chris's room. Hey, there was no one else around… I opened his door. I walked over to his bed and shook him. "hmmm?" he mumbled. "I can't sleep with the thunder" I was smiling, but it was too dark to tell. "mmhmmh?" "I said I cant sleep. Im afraid of the thunder storm." "oh, u wanna.. come in with me then..?" "sure" I was smiling even bigger. I got in his bed and he put his arm around me. We were facing each other. He kissed my fore head and I fell asleep.

I woke up about 8. it was a unusual time for me. VERY early. It was weird that I didn't dream at all last night. I don't know why. I felt around for chris, but he wasn't there. I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen where I could smell something good. It was chris sitting at the table with a big breakfast feast for two. I walk over to him and give him a kiss. "morning." I say. "morning babe" "Wow. This looks good." "eat up. I gotta leave for work soon" "ok." There was an awkward silence. "what would you think if I said…" "if you said what?" "if I said, that i..was thinking about getting an…abortion? "umm.. wow. Why would you do that? I mean I'm not saying that im not ok with it I mean im fine with whatev- ." " I would do it because, let's face it, I can't take care of this baby. I don't know if I can even take care of myself right now. So I've been thinking about getting one." "well, if you decide that you want to, and I mean really wanna go through with it, then I'm behind you all the way. I'll even pay for it." "Thanks Chris." He got up and kissed me and walked out the door to go to work.

I go on the computer onto map quest and look up the closest abortion place. There is one that's in walking distance. I take a shower, brush my teeth, put my hair into a pony tail, put my coat on and walked outside. I get near the abortion place and got all the little panflits they were giving out. I stay there for a while reading some of them. I think im going to do it. I talk to one of the people that work there and make an appointment for next week. I couldn't belive I was actually going through with this.

Nothing to do, no friends, no family, NO LIFE! If I could turn back time I would of went to school that day. Then my principal wouldn't have met up with my mom, I wouldn't of ran away and got pregnant, and then I wouldn't have lost my best friend. The downside was that I would of never met Chris.

"Annie uhhh collicila?" I get up out of my chair. "collica" I correct her. "that's me" it was a nice young women. "the doctor will see you now" I getup looking around me. A bunchor young girls with parents, boyfriends, and some girls even with noone. Soo young that they couldn't possible know what was happening. I sit with a nurse. She gives me a bunch of papers to fill out. Age, birth date, weight. I look down to the bottom of the page and there it is…if under 18, parents signature. I knew I couldn't pass for 18. I knew I couldn't call my mom and ask her to sign this. So I ask the nurse if I can go home tomorrow.

I walkout of the clinic, im feeling a lil hungrey by this time so I go to the dinner that me and chirs had our first date on. I sit in a booth and order bacon and toast. An all time favorite. I wait for it for a long time…this place never has good service but I like the food. So I pass the time by staring at the paintings on the wall and thinking about what the painter was thinking about as he was painting it. Then I get interrupted by the waiter bringing my food. It looks really good. I dig into it right away. At this point I really don't care what people think of me. Then I hear a familiar voice at the booth behind me. It sounded like a older women. I turned around and peeked into the booth behind me. It was my mother.

**Chapter 5**


End file.
